Hollow Man
by PygmyCritter
Summary: The Torchwood team are asked to help the police with an odd case after a man arrested for ghastly murders dies and something odd is discovered during the autopsy.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first ever fanfic, I'm usually an RP person but I can't find a TW rp group, so fanfic it is. Any comments, especially ones that will help produce better fics in the future, are most definitely welcome! If people like it, I'll add on for sure. Thanks to all who read! **

**Obviously, all TW characters are not mine, just Callum and Tamsyn belong to me.**

* * *

"Explain to me again why we're at the police station?" Owen asked as he walked along behind Jack and Gwen as they made their way along a long, white corridor.

"I never told you why to begin with." Jack pointed out. "Think of this as a field trip with a surprise waiting for you at the end." he quipped in a way what Owen always found to be annoying.

"They've painted." Gwen commented as she looked around, ignoring the constant bickering between the pair. "Could have done with something other than white again, but at least it's fresh."

The trio stopped at a desk where a tired-looking police constible sat filing never-ending paperwork.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a D.S. Reid." Jack informed the man. "Jack Harkness." he added with a dashing smile as the man picked up the phone to let the D.S. in question know they had visitors.

"D.S. Reid." Gwen said, trying to remember if it was a name she recognized. "Don't think I worked with anyone by that name." she finally decided.

"Mr.Harkness?" a woman's voice called, the three turned to see a woman in her mid twenties walk towards them with a smile. "D.S. Tamsyn Reid." she said as she held out her hand which Jack was only too eager to take. "If you'll follow me, I'll get you filled in on why I called you here."

"Lead the way, D.S. Reid." Jack said. "This is Gwen Cooper and Dr. Owen Harper. Collegues of mine." he added as they walked along.

"Nice to meet you." Reid said over her shoulder as they walked along. "Sorry I didn't wait for proper introductions, but this is rather urgent." she apologized as she opened a door to a comfortable looking office, everything in its place. "Please, take a seat."

The Torchwood members took the offered seats and waited for Reid to fill them in on why she had been so eager to see them.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the murders that have taken place over the last week." Reid began in a tired voice. "It's been all over the news."

"Five people killed, all in rather horrific ways." Jack said as he nodded his head in recognition. "I heard that you'd caught the person responsible."

"Yes, a ninety year old man." Reid answered with a sigh. "Hardly the type one would look for when looking into such a case. The only thing on his record was a speeding ticket in 1978. Other than that, clean as a whistle." she sat back in her chair. "And yet he was found at the scene of the last murder, hacking away at a newlywed couple."

"Has he told you why?" Gwen asked, trying not to imagine the scene.

"We put him a holding cell while the proper paperwork was filled out and witness statements taken." Reid answered. "When we were done, we went to bring him to the interview room. Unfortunately, he was dead." she added with a rather sad tone.

"Well, ninety years old, having just been picked up for nasty murders, too much for the old sod's system." Owen put in.

"Well, our M.E. found something odd, very odd in the autopsy." Reid said, essentially ignoring Owen's reasoning. "No organs." she informed them matter-of-factly.

"No organs?" all three asked in unison.

"None. The examinor said that the suspect was really nothing more than a shell." Reid rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "It's sad, but it took a lot to get my boss to let me call you lot in. We need your help." she added. "From what I've heard, you're all very good at these odd sorts of cases."

"We'll need to look the body over." Jack informed the beleaguered policewoman. "Is it all right if we take it back to our HQ?"

"No way you can do your thing here?" Reid asked. "No, of course not, if it is something alien, you'll probably need some special equipment."

"Exactly." Jack agreed.

"I'll need to have a talk with my boss. We'll need his clearance to move the body." Reid explained. "Well, I guess I'll go and have a chat." she added as she stood up and moved for the door.

"What has his family been told?" Gwen asked before Reid could leave the room.

"Nothing yet." she answered. "We've yet to decide the best way to explain things. Especially since we're not sure what we're explaining." With that, she opened the door and was gone.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Owen asked.

"None off the top of my head." he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck as he began to pace around the room. "I can't think of any particular race of alien that practically scoops the organs out of person and goes on a killing spree."

"Well hopefully we'll get some answers when we get back to the hub." Gwen put in.

"If we're given permission." Jack pointed out.

"I thought Torchwood sort of outranked the police?" Owen asked. "I kind of like the idea of that."

"We'll see." is all Jack said before sitting back down and waiting for Reid to return, leaving Owen and Gwen to just look at one another shrugging.

Half an hour later, she was back and looking even more tired than before.

"It's a go." she informed them. "The only catch is that my superior and I have to go with you to make sure there's no "funny business" as he put it."

"Your superior being..." Gwen wondered if this might be someone she knew.

"D.I. Reid." was the answer the woman gave as she took her coat off a hook near the door.

"Any relation?" Gwen asked.

"My husband, actually." Reid answered with a laugh. "My usual superior is off on his honeymoon, and his usual sergant is off on maternity leave." she explained before the usual questions regarding the situation could be asked. "He'll meet us in the car park." she said as she headed out the door.

In the car park they found a tall man, very well built standing next to a four door Volvo, putting his mobile into his coat pocket.

"Ready?" he asked as he looked at the three people trailing along after his wife.

"Yes, this is Jack Harkness, Dr.Owen Harper, who will be looking over the old man, and Gwen Cooper." Tamsyn answered. "This is D.I. Callum Reid." she added. "The coroner's van will follow us, we'll follow you back to, well where ever it is we're going." she informed them.

"The van will have to leave before we actually take the body down." Jack said. "Secrecy thing."

"Thought Torchwood had given the secrecy thing up by now." Callum said with a laugh. "Alright then, but you're on your own getting the old man where you need him once the van's gone." he added, wanting to make sure they knew neither he nor his wife were getting near the man.

"What's his name?" Gwen asked. "Rather than just calling him "the man" or "the body", seems like it would be nicer to call him by his name."

"Fred Westland." Tamsyn answered.

"Okay," Jack said as the coronor's van pulled up, "I think that's our queue to take off."

Jack, Owen and Gwen piled into the SUV and Callum and Tamsyn into their Volvo and set off to the hub to try to get to the bottom of the mystery that was turning out to be Fred Westland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Obviously again, TW characters not mine. Thanks to those who've read and reviewed!! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

If Callum and Tamsyn thought that seeing Owen and the body of Fred Westland seemingly being swallowed by the pavement was odd, it was nothing compared to what awaited them in the hub.

"This more what you were expecting, Inspector?" Jack asked as he led them down to where a woman was frantically typing away at a computer.

"Yes, this is much more impressive than a water feature and endless pavement." Callum answered with a chuckle.

"Glad we didn't let you down." Jack said. "I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Torchwood team." he went on. "This is Toshiko Sato, our technological genius. And this is Ianto Jones, a tea making genius."

"D.I. Callum Reid, this is my wife, D.S. Tamsyn Reid." he made the introductions as he shook both of the remaining member's hands.

"Tea making genius?" Tamsyn asked, looking a little confused. "You've got a former cop, a techno genius, a doctor, whatever you are, Jack, and he's simply a tea making genius?" she looked to Ianto. "You're going to have to fill me on in what it is you really do."

"Well, I'm about to serve lunch, you can observe if you'd like." Ianto replied in a professional manner. "Unless you want to watch Owen perform the autopsy."

"No, no that's quite all right." she answered quickly. "Hate autopsies." she shuddered. "And I am famished."

"Nothing new there." Callum muttered, catching a warning glare from his wife.

"Well, Ianto can show off his skills and we can get set up for a little show and tell while he's at it." Jack said as he headed off towards the meeting room. "While we eat, the lovely crime solving duo can fill us in on the particulars."

"Sounds good." Callum agreed as he followed Jack and sifted through the papers and photos they'd accumulated over the last week of investigation. A short while later, Ianto appeared carrying a tray, Tamsyn following right behind with a tray of her own.

"All right then," Jack began as he took a bite of a sandwich. "First things first, any connection between victims?"

"None obvious." Tamsyn answered. "The only common thread is that all five people were at home at the time, and there was no sign of forced entry."

"All different ages, ranging from four years up to seventy-three." Callum put in while his ever-hungry wife dug into her food. "Westland had no connection to any of them, so it's unlikely they just let him in."

"Especially in the middle of the night." Tamsyn interjected. "That was when the newlyweds were killed. 1:32 a.m. was when neighbors reported hearing noises and found Westland...well, hacking them to pieces."

"Owen, what did you find during your exam?" Jack asked as he leaned back in his chair, trying to think of any aliens he could think of that fit any of these clues.

"The only internal organ I found was a kidney about the size of a prune." Owen answered. "I took some samples of tissue, some blood, which there was precious little of as well."

"I ran the samples through the computer." Tosh piped in. "I didn't come back with any matches though."

"A lot of iron in the blood, a lot of sulphur as well." Owen continued. "There was another element that we can't place." he looked at the two cops. "What did your guy find in the samples?"

"You lot seem to have much faster ways of testing than we do." Callum said. "We've yet to get ours back yet." He took his mobile out of his pocket and looked down. "Maybe that's them now, I'll be right back." he said as he got to his feet and left the room to answer the call.

"How long have you been married?" Gwen asked as they waited for Callum to come back in with any sort of news.

"We've been together nine years, married eight." Tamsyn answered with a smile.

"You've been married eight years?" Gwen asked in surprise. The woman who sat across from her looked like she was barely out of her teens.

"Mmhmm." Tamsyn answered as she picked food of her husband's plate. "Eight years, and one child. A seven year old, Emily."

"Wow." Gwen and Tosh both said as they watched the small woman continue to eat. "I can barely plan my wedding."

"I can barely get a date." Tosh sighed.

"Alcohol." Tamsyn joked. "Worked wonders for me." she quipped.

"Always worked for me." Owen added.

"Hate to kill the mood here." Callum said as he walked back in, still holding his phone, looking a bit pale. "There's been some more murders."

"Where?" Jack said as he and everyone else got to their feet.

"A kindergarten not far from here." he answered.

"How many children?" Tosh asked.

"Don't know." Callum answered. "You lot can follow us."

"Let's go." Jack said as they solenmly made their way to the Happy Bunny kindergarten.

"Oh god!" Tamsyn said as she walked into the room, tears filling her eyes. Small children lay scattered all over the room, some seemed to be huddled together in a futile attempt at safety, others were huddled with what used to a woman who was no doubt trying to protect them.

"Poor children." Tosh said as she stood in the doorway, unable to move further.

"Their parents will be crushed." Gwen added as she stood by Tosh, both of them trying not to cry.

"This is just wrong." Ianto said as he moved carefully around the room. "Jack, what would do this to children?"

"I don't know, but it just broke the only pattern we'd figured out so far." Jack answered as he stood, trying not to look at the scene before him. "And that scares the hell out of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thanks to all of you who've read my story so far, and thanks for the reviews and such. It's much appreciated!!**

* * *

The Torchwood team moved along with the police as they surveyed the scene. Tamsyn had to fight hard to resist the urge to run off and call her daughter's school just to hear the little girl's voice. She looked around trying to figure out where Callum had disappeared to, hoping he'd not gone off to answer another call about yet another gruesome crime scene.

"Any ideas yet?" Ianto asked Jack as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other man.

"Something about this seems familiar." Jack answered "I just can't quite put my finger on what it is."

"Or most importantly, who it is." Ianto added as his eyes scanned the room once more as he swallowed hard. "How much longer do we need to be here?"

"We can probably leave now." Jack answered as he looked around at his team, each one visibly shaken by their surroundings. "I've got some books back at the hub I need to look through, maybe I can find something there."

"Tamsyn and I are needed back at the station." Callum said as he joined the group, being careful to keep his eyes on them, not wanting to see the bodies and blood that littered the floor. "Super wants us for a press confrence." he informed his wife, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he spoke. "I called Steph, she's picking Emily up and keeping her at her place after school, 'til we get home." he quietly informed her.

"Good." she said with a sad smile, thinking of all the parents of these children here.

"Do you need us back at the station for this press confrence?" Jack asked as he moved for the door.

"The super's asked that you stay away." Callum informed him. "Doesn't want the public thinking we're off our rockers or too inept to handle cases on our own." he explained.

"Guess we'll be watching from the hub then." Ianto said as he squeezed past Jack, eager to be gone.

"I can check the CCTV videos." Tosh said. "Maybe we can get an idea of what the latest host looks like."

"Good idea." Tamsyn said. "We've got uniforms taking statements, but CCTV's a good bet. Cameras all over the place here."

"We'll meet you back at the hub later, if that's all right." Callum said as he started to lead Tamsyn towards their car. "We can see if either of us came up with anything new."

"Good idea." Jack said as he led his team to the SUV and headed back as the Reids headed to the station to face the waiting firestorm from the press.

* * *

**Back at the hub:**

They all sat around the large wooden table as they watched Callum and his superiors be grilled by the press, demanding aswers as to why a group of small children were dead when they supposedly had a suspect in custody.

_"Is there a copycat running about Cardiff?" one reporter asked. "Or did you just arrest the wrong man?"_

_"The man we've arrested was found at the scene, in the act." Callum said calmly. _

_"I've heard from a source that you've called Torchwood in." another asked, showing that the once secret organization wasn't so secret anymore. "Do you think there is something unhuman at work here?"_

_"I think all of us would like to think that one human being wouldn't go about doing such horrible things." Tamsyn answered. "But mainly, we want to make sure we have all our bases covered. Many odd things happen here in Cardiff, as you're all aware."_

_"We've nothing new to add at this moment." the Super Intendant put in. "This station has it's hands full trying to track down and stop whoever is doing this. We'll let you know if there are any new developments." he added. "Thank you." he finished with a curt nod._

_"More likely we'll see 'em when a new crop of bodies is found." a reporter was heard to mutter._

"So much for our being such a big secret." Owen muttered. "Kinda dampens our mystique a bit."

"Tosh, did you find anything on CCTV?" Jack asked as he switched the t.v. off, ignoring Owen.

"There was a girl walking away from the school." Tosh said, "But, I couldn't get a very good look, no real close up. The video went out after only about thirty seconds." she added. "Same with all the other videos. Fred Westland appeared on a few tapes, but only for a short period."

"So they can mess with the security cameras?" Gwen asked.

"We have here, body snatching, electronics interfering mass murdering aliens." Jack said as he got to his feet and began to pace around the room. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he dashed from the room off towards his office.

The team sat staring at one another, not knowing what to make of his sudden exclamation or exit.

"Imagine another planet, a lot like earth, different races of aliens all living together." Jack said as he came back in, holding a large leather bound book. "Imagine if one of those races was so bloodthirsty and malicious, so hellbent on torturing and killing anyone around them, that the other races got together and decided to exterminate them."

"Exterminate?" Tosh asked. "Like a genocide?"

"Exactly." Jack answered as he flipped the book open, throwing it into the middle of the desk. "Meet the Readi Isowo." he announced.

"The what?" the others aked.

"These alien beings that could jump from one body to another, killing their hosts, using the very young or the very old to be able to move about with arousing suspicion." Jack explained.

"Because no one sould suspect a ninety year old man or.." Ianto looked to Tosh. "How old would you say that girl was you saw on the video?"

"Maybe ten, tops." she shrugged.

"How many ninety or ten year olds suddenly run about committing brutal murders?" Owen asked. "They maybe evil bastards, but they're smart."

"I thought they'd been exterminated though?" Gwen asked.

"They thought they'd gotten all of them." Jack replied. "There was a rumor going around at the time of the extermination that they'd missed one or two."

"And they could have used the rift.." Ianto said.

"Exactly." Jack answered as the door whirred open and Callum and Tamsyn came walking in. "We've got a name for what we're looking for." he told them with a smile.

"And you know how to stop it?" Tamsyn asked.

"It has to be killed while in it's host." he answered. "We need to find the girl on the video Tosh mentioned earlier. She's more than likely its latest host."

"Let's see it then." Callum said. "We're still waiting for uniform to give a description from the survivors at the school."

"Here it is." Tosh said as she brought up the video still.

"Callum..." Tamsyn gasped as she leaned in to look at the frame. "That can't be..." she trailed off as she continue to stare at the screen.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"It looks like Emily." Callum choked out. "It looks like our little girl. Those are the clothes she was wearing this morning."

"The picture isn't very good..." Tosh pointed out.

"We know our daughter when we see her..." Tamsyn said as she started to shake, tears falling. "It has our baby." she wept as Callum hugged her from behind, trying to hold back his own tears, dialling the number for Emily's school with a trembling hand.

"Let's hope they're wrong." Jack said quietly to the others as he stared at the couple.

"If they're not?" Tosh asked quietly.

"Then they'll lose their daughter twice." Jack answered. "Once to the alien, another time to us when we have to kill it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thanks all of you for the great reviews and requests for a quick update. This is the final chapter for Hollow Man, I hope you all enjoy it. The end is a bit of a set up for another fic I'm planning. Thanks again!!

* * *

**

They stood in silence as Callum waited for the school secretary went to fetch Emily to the office so he could talk to her.

"Maybe we should take it from here, Jack." Gwen said as she turned away from Tamsyn's pacing and Callum's fidgeting as he waited on his mobile. "If it is their little girl.."

"If it's their little girl, they're not going to want go anywhere." Jack finished for her. "We won't be able to make them leave, not until they know where she is and if there's any hope for her."

"Is there?" Tosh asked. "Any hope at all?"

"No." Jack answered without hesitating a minute. "That thing kills its host as soon as it enters the body."

"So that's it?" Gwen asked. "She's gone and there's nothing we can do to help them?"

"No, there isn't." he snapped. "I wish there was, really I do." he added as he looked over at the panicing parents. "Any news yet?" he asked.

"No, not..." Callum broke off. "What do you mean she's not in class?" he asked. "How the bloody hell does a seven year old wander off in the middle of a school day and no one notice?"

"Oh god."Tamsyn said as she felt herself falling into a nearby chair as she heard her husband speak. "Please there be a mistake." she whispered.

"Jack.." Gwen said, her face pale as she listened to Callum continue to give the secretary hell.

"We have to look for her." Tamsyn suddenly said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. "She could have just wondered off.." she said as she headed for the door.

"Syn!" Callum called after her as he quickly hung up, berating the confused woman on the other end forgotten. "According to her teacher, she left to use the toilet about an hour ago, she could be anywhere."

"Then we have to find her!" she shrieked. "Are you coming?" she asked as she ran out the door, Callum following on her heels without a word to the Torchwood members.

"Should we follow them, sir?" Ianto asked as he watched them leave.

"Yeah, we should." Jack answered. "I've gotta grab something, wait for me in the SUV." he instructed them as he walked off towards his office.

* * *

Callum and Tamsyn drove along, stopping everytime they saw a dark-haired little girl, losing hope more and more each time they found it wasn't Emily. 

"Where is she?" Tamsyn said as she looked out the window, hoping against hope that Emily had decided suddenly and oddly to play hookie for the rest of the day, even though it would have been a first.

"We'll find her, Syn." Callum answered as he reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But when we find her, how will she be?" Tamsyn asked as she tried unsuccesfully to swallow the threatening tears. "That was her on that video leaving the kindergarten, Cal." she whispered.

The ringing of his phone stopped his response.

"D.I. Reid." he answered. The blood drained from his face as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Right, we're on our way."

"What?" Tamsyn asked. "Did they find her?"

"There's been another murder." he answered in a hoarse voice. "A little girl was seen leaving the area. She matches the girl on the tape, she matches Emily."

"I'll call Jack and let them know." Tamsyn said, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she dialled the number he'd given her.

* * *

"That was Tamsyn." Jack said as he put his phone away. "There's been another murder." 

"We seem to have caught up with them." Ianto said as he pointed out the Reid's car just ahead of them.

About ten minutes later, they pulled up outside of a small house in a well kept residential street. Police cars and flashing lights could be seen from a block away.

"Only one person this time, sir." a uniformed officer was telling Callum who nodded slowly, barely seeming to take in what the other man said.

As Callum, Tamsyn and the Torchwood team inspected the scene another call came in about another murder about three miles from where they were. At each scene, another call came in, taking them all over Cardiff until about 11:30 that night when it seemed to go eerily calm. On their way back to the hub, Tamsyn was about to fall asleep, exaustion and depression finally getting the better of her when Callum suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked out the windscreen and saw a girl standing in the middle of the road. "Emily!" she cried, her hand going for the door handle, ready to jump out and hug her child.

"Syn, don't!" Callum said as he held her by the arm. "That's not her." he said.

"Of course it is." she replied, trying to break free of his hold. She looked at the little girl who was slowly walking to her door, and wanted nothing more than to hold her. It wasn't until Emily stood at Tamsyn's window that she saw what her husband had meant. There was a cold, vacant look in the child's eyes.

"Lock your doors!" Jack called as he stepped out of the SUV that was pulled up behind them. "Get away from the car." he told the child, who stood staring at the confused, terrified parents with a malicious smile on her face, as she fingered a small silver locket around her neck.

"Mummy?" she said, sounding just like any other child. "Daddy?"

"Get away!" Jack called again before firing a shot at the creature.

"No!" Tamsyn cried as she watched the child stumble back, grimacing at Jack and then run for a nearby alley.

"Did you miss?" Tosh asked as she and the others jumped out and ran towards him.

"No, just injected it with a syrum." Jack answered as he turned around. "It'll stop it from leaving Emily's body. Only long enough for us to be able to kill it." he added, forgetting for the moment that the girl's parents were sitting right there. "I'm so sorry." he said as he headed for the SUV. "Ianto, you and Tosh take the car, you track it."

"Track it?" Tosh asked.

"Trust me, something will show up on your screens." he assured them. "Owen, Gwen you're with me." he turned to Callum and Tamsyn. "It's best if you stay here." he said before setting off in the direction Emily had run.

* * *

"We can't just sit here." Tamsyn said as she looked off towards the alley. 

"You know what's going to happen, Syn." Callum said. "Do you want to see it?" he asked.

"I want to say goodbye." she whispered. "I want to hold her hand, Cal. I want to tell her I love her, even if it is just for my own peace of mind."

"So do I." Callum answered, leaning his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. "We have to be careful." he said. "I can't lose my wife and my daughter in the same day."

"I will be, I promise." she said with a half-hearted smile.

"Let's go." he said as he opened his door, waited for his wife and took her hand and headed off after Jack and the others.

* * *

They came to a stop at the end of the alley, the girl having run out of any place to run. 

"You wouldn't really shoot a child, would you?" it asked, using Emily's voice.

"You're not a little girl." Jack answered. "That's just the guise you've been using to slaughter people."

"So judgemental." It replied, its voice turning raspy and low. "You've no idea how fun it's been." It said with a smile that chilled the three of them to the bone. "To feel the life seep out of the hosts I've chosen. As their lungs shut down, to feel them struggle so hard to breathe." It laughed coldly. "To feel the life die away as the heart finally gives way." It took a deep breath. "This one now, she kept crying for her precious mummy and daddy." It started to rock with laughter. "How pathetic." It cooed.

"It's not pathetic for her to want her parents to help her." Gwen said as she gripped her gun tighter.

"It was, because there was nothing they could do." It said with glee. "Hello Mummy, Daddy." It said in Emily's voice again, as It saw Callum and Tamsyn hanging back in the shadows. "Why are they doing this?" Emily's voice asked. "Why aren't you helping me?" she cried. "Mummy, please!" she screamed as she ran towards the weaping couple.

Jack, Owen and Gwen each fired as they watched the girl seemingly fly towards them. They watched as the thing fell to the ground, groaning and twitching and finally it was still.

Tamsyn and Callum slowly walked up towards their daughter's lifeless body, tears freely flowing, trembling hands reaching out towards her.

"My baby." Tamsyn cried as she cradled the child, rocking back and forth. Callum sat on the ground next to his wife, his head resting on her shoulder as he cried as he held both his wife and their lost child.

* * *

**Three days later, Emily's funeral:**

Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto stood in the rain as they watched the funeral procession stop at an open grave. All of them feeling guilty about the fact that they could do nothing to save either Emily or any of the people the Readi Osowi had killed.

Jack looked past the mourners in front of him, across Emily's grave to Tamsyn and Callum clutching eachother's hands and shaking as the coffin began to slowly lower into the ground. His eyes moved across the crowd and stopped on the man at Tamsyn's side. He knew that man.

"Who is that, on Tamsyn's right?" he asked.

"Tamsyn's father, Henry Lane." Gwen asnwered. "He came from London for the funeral. Why?"

"I know him." Jack said as he continued to stare across at the older man.

Henry felt eyes on him and looking across he found Jack staring. He hadn't aged a day in all these years. Sending him a wink, he put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and walked away with her, Callum and his parents.

"Haven't seem him in twenty five years." Jack mumbled as he watched the family leave. "Where has he been?" he asked.

**The End...**


End file.
